<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Magick Leaves It's Marks Upon My Soul by The_Risen_Phoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836446">The Magick Leaves It's Marks Upon My Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix'>The_Risen_Phoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Demons, Hiding Medical Issues, M/M, magick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been raised since birth for this; knowing that one day they would give their lives to the cause.</p>
<p>Nero used to pray everyday of their childhood that V would survive, and had celebrated every single extra moment they had together; but there was nothing he can do now to change V's fate.<br/>Because there was always a price to pay for using dark magick; and fate had come to collect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p class="western">They were so painfully young when they first met; not even past their sixth rotation of the sun, when they were left at the centre. Not much was known about either child, and they had no one to ask; their parents both having left the boys alone at the doorstep during the depth of night, neither child realising they had been abandoned until days later. They had not cried though, the two young boys retreating into themselves, turning away from the curious, sometimes taunting looks of the other children; somehow managing to find each other despite themselves.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Both of their hair was snow white, the smaller child often cared for and protected by the stronger of the two, regardless of the fact that he was assumed to be the elder; if only by a few months or so. The boys had grown close quickly, the other children at the centre much older than they, and too busy with their studies and weapons training to pay much attention to the new arrivals. At that point in their lives, the children considered themselves brothers in all but blood; their shared abandonment, and trust issues making it difficult to relate to others that had not suffered the same fate.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Their names had been lost to time and shock - or neither wished to be called by the name they had been given by those who had abandoned them so callously - so they had decided to give them new names. They called the older boy Nero, and he was loud and quick to anger, but he had a talent for using blades and guns so they often overlooked his less than ideal behaviours. The smaller boy was named Vitale, an old nurse hoping that the name would give him the strength to reach adulthood, even as his frail body faltered constantly.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Nero had taken to caring for the older boy, his desperation to cling to the one that he grown close with, that he couldn't bare to lose, urging him to sit with the sickly child when the nurses could not. He would patiently feed him broths when he struggled to swallow solid food, diligently wiping the sweat from his overheated body when fevers wracked his lean frame. He would stay beside Vitale during those tenuous nights, where even the nurses were not sure the moon haired child would still be living come morn, praying desperately to any who would listen to save his friend – and each time the sickly child would wake the next day, a small tired smile on his face for his constant companion.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It was said that Nero's temper problems had started when he had been caring for the other boy, the child going almost feral with rage as Vitale would lie helplessly gasping for breath, body wracked with shivers, even as he was soaked in sweat. Nero would fight, would claw and scream in muted tones, if someone tried to make him leave his companion's side; would growl and bare his teeth if someone he did not know or trust tried to approach the bed. As Vitale started to grow slightly stronger, and could finally leave his bed, Nero started to settle – though no one could soothe his temper besides Vitale – though he would always stand guard, protecting Vitale from the other children's rough housing, and hurtful words.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">In the end, it had surprised them all, that despite their expectations, Vitale had survived his childhood, though he would always be left with a body more prone to illness and infection than his more hearty playmate.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">They raised the children the same as the rest of the orphans left to them, but they were not a charity. Each child was to earn their keep, and that meant being trained and sent out to fight the demons that plagued their holy land. When shown the huge array of weapons to choose from to learn to wield, Nero immediately reached out for the swords, hand hesitantly hovering over the guns also. The instructors had looked mildly surprised, as although they knew he had an affinity for both weapon types, not many wished to learn the mastery of two weapons.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Vitale took much longer however, lifting each weapon from the table and examining it carefully before placing it back down gently and moving on. The instructors watched him keenly, ready to dissuade him from choosing to wield a large sword, if pride made him reach for one, knowing he would never be proficient due to his weakened body. In the end, he picked up the magic tomes neatly stacked at the end of the table, the leather bound book looking right in his hands, already a shimmer of magic surrounding his hand where he touched the tome.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Their caretakers had been pleased with their choices, though they were concerned with the branch of magic that Vitale had chosen – dark magic. Of all the different branches of magic, dark magic took the greatest toll upon the body, and for a child whose body was already weakened, the toll would be much greater. When told this, and recommended to choose another branch to study, Vitale had merely stared silently at his instructors, tome grasped tightly within his hands, his choice made.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It wasn't a hard decision for them to make to pair up the young boys in their training; they already knew one another well, Nero always staying close to protect Vitale from the older children, not prone to looking favourably upon a weaker student. And Vitale was the only one who could calm Nero's temper, could soothe his ire before he exploded into a flurry of fury and rage that took no prisoners. And if you added in the natural protectiveness that Nero had developed towards the other during their childhood, it just made sense to pair the two together.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">They learned in leaps and bounds, each going to bed at night, exhausted and sore; but a sense of achievement filling them also. Each new spell Vitale learnt was a shared triumph, each new kata that Nero would perfect a cause for the boys to celebrate.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">They grew closer as the years flew by, and when they became old enough, and skilled enough, they were sent out with an older pair to gain experience in the field. They left the centre silently, in the dead of night, weapons clutched in trembling hands, as they moved through the shadows. A nest of demons had been sighted lingering near the old church grounds, the church itself having been long abandoned.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">They were all dressed head to toe in black, their thick rubber soled shoes treading lightly through the damaged paths.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Beside him, Nero could feel how Vitale, or V as he had taken to calling him, shook. Whether in fear or anticipation, Nero wasn't sure; but he reached out his own hand to steady him. He was surprised when instead of soft flesh, his hand wrapped around cool leather. Nero shrugged it off, assuming it was something V had chosen to wear for the fight, and put the odd addition to his wardrobe out of his mind. There were more important things to be thinking about currently, than the clothing choices of his partner.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">V squeezed his hand back slightly, before his eyes flickered to Nero's blade, silently telling him he should draw it. Without protest, Nero did so; knowing that V always seemed to be able to better sense the presence of demons in an area. Perhaps that was one of his abilities as a dark mage? Regardless, his warning was proven correct, demons swarming the area around the next corner.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The older hunters were only there for back up tonight, only to step in if things were to go badly for the younger pair. They would like to say it was to save their fellow hunters, but the reality was that it cost too much money and time to raise new hunters all the time.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">V quietly laid out his plan, Nero nodding along with his instructions, more than happy to leave the planning to the other man. He was no idiot by any means, but V just seemed to have a better head for strategies, and had never steered them wrong so far.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">V felt flushed and excited, both filled with nervousness and anticipation. This, this is what they had been training for their entire lives. This is what they had been born to do. Nodding at Nero, the larger male took off 'round the corner, drawing attention to himself and firing off shots from his pistol rapidly. V had spelled it so that he had to reload less often, and was working on a spell that would allow Nero to have limitless ammunition once it was cast for the duration of a fight.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">V made his way towards the other end of the area, tome open as he prepared his first spell. Nero's distraction was necessary for it to work, as it took a while to build up the strength for it to be useful. Holding the spell for as long as was possible, V threw his hand out towards the horde, large sigil appearing upon the ground beneath their feet. The cast lit up the area, the demons caught within screaming as their stolen souls were torn from their bodies and they were banished back to hell.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">A twinge of pain shot up V's arm as he cast, the feeling ignored as he continued to fire spell after spell. He could feel his magic start to wane by the time the fight was drawing to a close, and he could tell that Nero was running purely on adrenaline now. But they had managed to defeat the demon infestation without their watchers having to step in, and they could always work on their stamina when they returned to the centre. This was a big step in their training, and it showed that they were ready to head out into the world to do their jobs on their own.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Nero was slightly battered and bruised when they met up once more, and V could only wish that he was proficient in healing magicks as well; but dark and light magic tended not to mix well. If his very being had not cried out to wield the tome held in his hands so loudly, V might have chosen to walk the lighter path – become a support for Nero, to heal and buff his stamina and strength.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">But there was something dark and tainted within him that called out for the allure of dark magicks, something that he craved, no matter how much it took a toll upon his body. Later that night whilst V had showered, he stared down at the first of the dark marks that would soon stain his skin; the tips of his fingers holding a dull grey tinge, easy enough to pass off as ink stains, Nero none the wiser. But V knew; he knew what they were, what they meant. And from that moment on, he silently counted the days he had left with Nero.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">There were sent out more and more on their own, after their successful mission, often times being handed harder tasks than their peers, simply due to how well they worked together. V could see the dark marks that stained his hands, could see how the more frequently he used his magick, the further the marks spread. It got so bad, that he started to wear gloves and long sleeves all the time to hide the marks, not wishing for Nero to see the shadows that covered his hands and arms.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It had surprised no one, when their relationship had turned romantic, their caretakers merely rolling their eyes and telling them to not let it interfere with their work. Things had been changing between the pair lately, tension simmering between them, but both men too innocent in the ways of lust and love to be able to recognise the signs. It had all come to a head one rainy day, their fight against a goliath demon, turning bad quickly as the rain made visibility poor, and the ground slippery as sin. V struggled to cast his magick, the demon in turns creating a vacuum sucking them in, and shooting pillars of flame, that it was nearly impossible for him to have time to correctly chant his spells.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Nero slipped and slid his way through the fight, skidding along the ground frequently, and going flying after a mistimed hit even more often. It was by the luck of the gods that they had managed to beat the demon down enough, that one or two more hits would finally send it back to hell, but that is when things went from bad to worse.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">A solid hit to the torso sent Nero flying up and away from the strike zone, landing heavily against a wall, the crack of his ribs echoing in his ears. He gasped in pain as he fell back to the ground, clawing his way back upright to rejoin the fight. He looked up to try to locate both V and the demon, a hoarse scream tearing from his throat as he took in the sight of the demon barrelling towards a motionless V. Nero could see how V's hands tightened upon his tome, fingers turning white under the stress, even as he continued to cast.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“V,” Nero's voice barely made it past his lips, fear choking him. “Don't just stand there, move! V RUN!”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Nero's last words finally burst forth, his ribs aching as they expanded enough for him to shout; the pale haired mage ignoring his desperate call. Nero had to watch as the distance between V and certain death lessened with each moment, the knowledge that even if he could get to his feet, he wouldn't make it in time, searing through Nero's mind.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He couldn't watch as his partner, the boy whom he had been raised with, died before him; his eyes slamming closed at the last moment. A scream of agony rent the air, and Nero couldn't stop his eyes from flying open, even as he steeled himself to witness V's broken body lying there; at least Nero knew that the goliath would come after him next, and he wouldn't have to live without his V. But instead of the smear of red he had expected V to be, the other man stood tall and unharmed; the demon writhing before him in a cage of darkness, the magic closing in on it and shredding through tainted flesh. Soon there was nothing left of the demon but ash, and V finally turned towards where Nero had fallen.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He headed slowly towards him, that final use of magick having drained the last of his strength. Nero could feel his anger rise with each step closer V took, until it burst forth from him the moment V fell to his knees by his side.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“What the hell was that V?” Nero snarled, eyes aglow with rage. “Why the hell didn't you run? Why did you risk yourself like that?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I knew that I could get the spell off in time.” In contrast to Nero's rage, V seemed eerily calm. It only enraged Nero further.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You should have run!” Nero ranted, body aching as he drew himself upright, pure stubborn anger fuelling his movements.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“And where would I have run? Would you have had me abandon you alone with the demon so that you could die?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I don't know! And yes, yes dammit! You can't die! I won't let you!”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">V stared out Nero after his outburst, green eyes wide with shock as he continued to rage at him. “Why would it matter if I died Nero? It is a risk we all take, a risk we were raised knowing.” V didn't understand, and yet he did, since he felt the same unreasonable fear at the thought of Nero dying. But he couldn't show that, couldn't let those feelings interfere with their work......couldn't risk Nero not returning his regard.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Because I love you gods-dammit and I can't lose you! Not now, not ever.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Without further warning, Nero grasped the back of V's head, pulling the slimmer man down into an angry, desperate kiss; his lips dominating the others', demanding acknowledgement and surrender. And V complied. His lips parted slightly, letting Nero's invading tongue explore the inside of his mouth, lips clinging together, parting for mere moments to take quick gasping breaths, before joining together once more.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Eventually they had to break their frantic kissing, Nero's body finally screaming out it's discontent at his injured state; their eyes meeting, gazes catching, and they knew without words how the other felt. It still filled Nero with warmth when V murmured that he loved Nero also, even the added 'idiot' at the end, did nothing to dampen Nero's mood. V helped Nero hobble back to the centre, the both of them receiving medical attention, though for some reason V had disappeared into a private room with the medics, while Nero received treatment in the main room. He reappeared a little later, redressed in a dry shirt, holding a hospital gown out for Nero, a smirk painted across his face at the look of dismay that crossed Nero's features.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Their relationship had continued from that moment on, not much changing, beside the added intimacy they now shared between them. Their work continued on as before, their teamwork having improved even further, much to the delight of the centre. One thing that Nero had started to find strange, was how V always kept himself covered. At first he had been relieved that V was finally taking to wearing more protective clothing, but his thoughts changed when V would not even undress completely when they were alone together, or even when they were intimate. If the lights were completely dimmed, V might allow Nero to strip the shirt from his torso and the gloves from his hands – his cool skin always sending shivers up Nero's spine – but by the time the glow of the morning light would pierce through their room, V would be covered up once more.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Nero wasn't sure just when he begun to suspect that V was keeping something from him, and their newly found improved teamwork started to falter, as he tried to keep a closer eye on the mage. He would frequently come home with increasingly worse injuries, V fuming with him at his carelessness, and panting with overexertion at the extra magic he had to expend to protect them both, when Nero's attention waned. Their handlers were not happy with their recent results, the other teams finally finding a chink in the golden duo's shining reputations, disregarding if their missions were successful or not. They had been warned not to let their relationship interfere, had even been threatened with separation; but there was no one else that was willing to work with Nero and his famous temper.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">V however was still thought of as a huge asset to the centre, his milder nature making it easier to pair him with another, even if they did not work as seamlessly together as he once had with Nero. Nero often found himself benched as his temper continued to flare, having to watch as V was sent out again and again with a different partner every time.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">His jealousy rose violently, watching angrily from the sidelines as V started to form bonds with the other hunters – the teasing and disdain they had once held for the frail boy, finally having changed to respect when they saw how well he could handle himself – their arms thrown casually over his bony shoulder; a scowl crossing Nero's face when V didn't shrug them off. He had to watch as <em>his V</em> came home with scratches and bruises on his body; injuries that he could have prevented happening if only they would let him back out into the field with V. And V....V was avoiding Nero.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It was when V came home one day with a deep gash across his back – gained when he had had to protect his useless partner from a crafty demon, when the idiot didn't have the sense to protect either himself, or his less solid partner – that Nero finally became fed up with their silence, and he stormed into the bathing chambers to confront his former partner, knowing there was nowhere for him to escape.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Instead of the angry tirade of words that Nero had built up in his mind spewing forth from his mouth, Nero let out a single gasp of shock at first sight of V's skin since he had started training as a mage. His hands were nearly black, his lower arms tinted a sickly grey, chest covered in winding tendrils of black and grey.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">V turned at the sound, hands flying up to try to hide the dark marks staining his pale skin; the effort futile as his hands were the worst off. He turned his back towards Nero, the dark marks less widely spread across the pale expanse, but enough for Nero's breath to catch in his throat. The addition of the wound on his back, blood still sluggishly oozing from between the neatly sewn stitches, did not make for a pretty picture, and Nero felt as though all of his words had deserted him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">What were those markings? Surely V had not had them as a child; Nero had been the one to to help bathe and dress V when he was too sick and weak, when the nurses had been too busy to care for the sickly child, and never once had he seen signs of the terrible blackness overtaking his skin then. Was V poisoned? Was he sick? Nero's mind was racing, and he didn't even realise he was trembling, until he tried to step closer to V and his knees shook when he tried to move.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“V?” Nero hated that his voice came out lost and shaken, hated that he couldn't even pretend to be strong right now. He didn't like being weak and vulnerable, because if Nero was weak, then who would be strong enough to protect V? “What's going on? What is that blackness? Are....are you sick?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Silence met Nero's words then, V still turned away from him, water pouring down over his naked body. Nero could see how his body was stiff with tension, could guess at the twitching of muscle, that V was clenching his hands together tightly. But still he remained quiet, reaching out a barely shaking hand to turn the water off, wrapping his towel around his body and stepping around Nero's frozen form. V looked as though he would walk past Nero without a word, so he reached out his shaking hand to grasp his wrist. V flinched away from the touch, but Nero wasn't sure if he didn't like to be touched on the tainted flesh, or he didn't like the taint to touch Nero.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“V....please speak to me. What's happening?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">V's lips trembled as he heard the pleading in Nero's voice, his eyes dragging reluctantly towards his lover, taking in the way Nero shook, even as he tried to hold himself together.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I'm sorry Nero. I....I can't.” Nero wanted to ask again, wanted V to just tell him what was wrong, but before he could open his mouth, V had tugged out of his hold and fled.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Lost in a daze of worry and confusion, Nero drifted from the bathing chambers, stumbling into one of the older hunters from the centre. Hendrik was his name, if Nero remembered correctly, and he had had a mage partner too for a while, but the other had died whilst out on a mission with another, and he had now been paired with another sword user.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Whoa kid.” Firm hands landed upon Nero's shoulders, keeping him from tripping over their feet and landing upon the floor, concerned grey eyes taking into Nero's own bewildered gaze. “Hey Nero, what's up? You look like you've had a bit of a shock.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I...V...he's...” Nero made vague motions towards his hands and arms, unable to force the words from this throat.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hendrik heaved a heavy sigh, fingers tightening slightly upon his shoulders, mouth pulling down into a sad frown. “So you finally found out huh?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Nero's head shot up at his words, shocked that he seemed to know what was wrong with his partner; his lover. “You know what it is?” He questioned desperately. “What is it?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Come on, we'll talk in my room.” Hendrik turned and headed towards his quarters without another word.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">They settled uncomfortably across from one another, tension thick in the air, as Hendrik observed Nero. It was clear that the boy had had no idea of the state of his partner's body before this, and the knowledge had come as a shock. Though how he hadn't known, he wasn't sure, he had been positive that the two younger men were lovers.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“First, tell me what you saw.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Nero's eyes clouded over at the words, mind shooting back to envision those dark markings that painted V's body. “Black hands; black and grey tendrils covering his arms, chest and legs. Some on his back, but not as much.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The black had reached his chest already? That wasn't a good sign, and in one so young too. Hendrik scrubbed a hand down his face roughly, not knowing how to tell the younger man the truth.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“That blackness,” he began slowly. “Is a toll that magick users, dark magick users only, pay. The magick itself is unnatural and too strong for a normal human, and so it demands a price for being wielded. And for someone like Vitale, someone who is already weakened to begin with.....the toll on his body is far worse.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Will...will he die because of it?” Nero whispered his question into the bleak silence that had fallen between them.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Yes.” There was no comfort to be found in that single word, and Nero could feel his world crashing down around him. He rose shakily from the couch, and after murmuring what he hoped was an appropriate farewell, he stumbled from the room in a daze.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hendrik watched him go, heart aching for the younger man's pain, and knowing that he had not told him the whole truth. That was something that the other man would have to discover for himself in time, and hopefully, it did not destroy him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Nero wandered aimlessly around the centre, mind numb. He passed many of the other hunters returning from missions, not even hearing their concerned calls or heckling. When he finally came back to himself, he found himself stood before a familiar wooden door, and raised his hand to knock. The muted call for him to enter reached his ears, and hesitantly, Nero pushed open the door.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Nero? What can I do for you?” The man on the other side of the door stood from his desk, a look of surprise and confusion crossing his face.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I wish to be added back to the roster with V.” Nero stated firmly, eyes hardened with resolve, his heartbreak buried deep, but not hidden far enough to escape notice.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“And your troubles together?” The director of the centre questioned him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Won't be an issue anymore Sir.” Nero proclaimed. “I want....no I <em>need</em> to be the one to be out there with V, with Vitale now. I...I can't let him go out there knowing that at any point he might not return home.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The director eyed Nero seriously, taking in the faint trembles that he himself didn't even realise he was showing; watching as those eyes darkened in pain at the thought of his partner never returning to him. Honestly, he hadn't liked splitting the pair up in the first place, and although Vitale was getting good results with the other hunters, he had often returned with more injuries than he should have due to their unfamiliarity with partnering with a mage. Each new injury, every spell Vitale cast that he shouldn't have needed to, each incident brought him closer to his end. But Nero, even at his worst, he had never allowed such harm to befall Vitale, and the director had been considering pairing them back up and letting Nero back out in the field.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The director sighed. “I assume that means you have discovered what the magick is doing to Vitale's body?” Nero nodded solemnly, the older man sighing heavily again, his hand rubbing at his eyes tiredly. “I will allow you to partner Vitale in the field once he has recovered from his current injury. But be aware Nero, that if you spiral out of control again, you will be permanently removed from the mission roster.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I understand Sir, and it won't happen again.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Are you sure you are prepared for the consequences of Vitale's magick use?” Nero wilted under the pointed and unwavering gaze of the other man, eyes shifting away uneasily.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I don't know if I will ever be prepared for that. But I do know that I cannot allow anyone else to be there for the end.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">That seemed to be all the director needed to hear, and Nero was soon dismissed. He exited the room slowly, his feet dragging as he walked away. He found himself in front of yet another familiar wooden door, the portal giving way easily beneath his hand as he pushed his way in.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">V lay curled up slightly upon the bed, hand curled protectively around himself. Nero kicked off his shoes, shrugging his jacket off of his shoulders, and silently stepping towards the bed. He climbed onto the mattress, curling himself around V's front, resting his head upon soft, white hair. V startled at the touch, his head jerking up in surprise against Nero's chest, legs kicking out instinctively. Nero shushed him gently, carding his fingers through V's hair.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Nero?” V's words were a dull croak, sleep thickening his voice. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I know V.” Nero could feel V's confusion, mind still clouded with sleep. He knew when V had worked out what he was talking about though, felt V stiffen in his arms, body ready to pull out of his hold, and rushed to continue. “Please, please V. Just let me hold you now. I need you here with me.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">V didn't say anything, and for a while Nero thought he would still pull away from him. But eventually, V's body relaxed and softened against him, legs tangling with his own, as the tension bled from his form. It wasn't long before V had drifted back off to sleep, his injury and recent missions having exhausted him; but Nero found that sleep eluded him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">As he lay there with V breathing quietly in his arms, Nero let his tears finally spill down his cheeks; desperately trying not to sob, lest he wake V once more. He just....he needed.....Nero needed V, here in his arms, where he was safe from the world. And for the first time since their childhood, Nero prayed that V would survive another day.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="western">It was good to be back out in the field again, the restlessness and irritation that had plagued Nero finally had an outlet to be unleashed upon; their enemies standing no chance against him, and V left virtually jobless as Nero killed anything in sight before he even managed to get a single cast off. V had narrowed his eyes slightly in irritation the first few times, choosing to hold his tongue instead – he didn't need to be protected like this dammit – until he realised that Nero was simply working off the forced vacation he had been made to endure. V was a lot more understanding of the situation after that, though he made sure to tell Nero to tone it back, lest he burn himself out all at once.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Something big must be happening in the depths of hell, as the sheer number and strength of the demons appearing had increased tenfold over the last months. Where before they might encounter five or six empusa, now they were more likely to come across dozens, including a queen or two and those damn green assholes that kept healing everything. V would never admit it aloud, but he would always feel a thrill of satisfaction run through him after taking one of those demons down. They all seemed to have grown stronger also, each demon being able to take more and more hits, before they would fall beneath Nero's blade or V's magick.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Now that Nero knew V's secret, he found no use in hiding his markings when they were alone; and stood quietly resigned as Nero would check the progression of the markings after each fight. Every new mark that Nero found would send a stab of fear racing towards his heart, every grey mark that had darkened making his stomach clench unpleasantly.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">But he said not a word of his fears to V, the look in his eyes enough to convey his feelings well enough. Instead, Nero would lift V's hands to his mouth, kissing the blackened skin reverently, a silent prayer upon his lips. Each night he would fold his larger body around V's trembling form – nightmares seeming to have become the norm for the slighter male – holding him tightly, as though afraid that he would disappear if he so much as loosened his grip.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">V's health had started to deteriorate the more he had to use his magick, and nothing Nero nor the centre employees said could stop him from fighting. When asked why, V merely set his jaw, stating that he had been raised to fight against these demons. And nothing, not even the risk of death – which they faced every time they went out anyway – would stop him from fulfilling his purpose. Nero had understood, really he had, but that didn't meant that he had to like it. He knew that V didn't want to be a burden, didn't want to be useless and weak as he had felt like he was as a child. He wanted to prove to himself, and everyone else, that he was just as capable as they were to fight.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">There was something was different about this most recent fight though, Nero could tell; there was something not right about any of what was happening. Their opponent today was not a horde of empusa, as their intel had informed them, but instead there were half a dozen Nelo soldiers flanking a gigantic Goliath like an honour guard. Nero cursed softly beneath his breath, unsure if they should retreat from the fight while they were still undetected and return with reinforcements, or if they should call for back up and hope like hell they could remain fighting until help arrived.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The decision was soon taken out of his hands though; V's weakened body causing him to stumble slightly, brushing against a nearby bush, and attracting the attention of at least one of the Nelos. The pair held their breaths tensely, both hoping that they would be overlooked, but the sound of a battle cry shattered those chances.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Springing upright, Nero threw his phone towards V, yelling at the other to call for help as he shoulder checked the closest Nelo to give them more space. V hurriedly hit the centre speed dial, breathlessly sending out an SOS and their location, before he dropped the mobile and cast a huge gravity spell towards the enemies, unaware that the call had never managed to connect.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nero grunted his thanks as the Nelos all seemed to be weighed down by the spell, their movements slowing dramatically. He wasted not a second more though, knowing that the effect wouldn't last for long; darting through with Red Queen blazing, steel carving a bloody path through. V chanted hastily, a summoning circle appearing beneath him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nero tried to keep the Nelos away from V, thanking whatever deity was listening that the Goliath seemed uninterested currently in engaging them. A bright flash of light heralded the arrival of V's summons, a huge black wildcat made of shadows, and some sort of electrified, mouthy bird. As soon as they arrived, they had already leapt into the fray, the electricity making their hair stand on end. Huge black spikes formed from the ground, impaling several of the Nelo Angelos, though not enough to finish them off unfortunately.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">V fell to his knees when the spell ended, breaths tearing harshly from his throat, arms shaking as they tried desperately to keep him from falling to the ground. A pained yell from Nero had him lifting his head weakly, green eyes darkening as they caught sight of the blood oozing from a gash on the other man's arm. Climbing shakily to his feet, V readied another spell, firing off a weak fire spell.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nero jumped back at the approaching heat of the spell, grinning as the Nelo screamed – whether in anger or pain, he neither knew nor cared – darting back in and prying open the visor on it's helmet with his sword. Aiming at the sickly pale demonic form encased inside, Nero ended it's existence with a shot to the head.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Thanks V!” Nero panted, sweat trickling into his eyes. From the corner of his eye, he managed to catch the faintest of smiles from the slimmer male, though worry gnawed at him when he noticed how weak he was looking already. There were still three Nelos left, and the Goliath had started stirring into wakefulness. Nero prayed that reinforcements would arrive soon, as he wasn't sure they would be able to win this fight otherwise.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">V could feel a foreboding coldness start to overtake him as he cast, the blazing path the black markings stained his skin with, spreading faster than ever before. He knew what was happening, knew what this feeling meant; but he had to hold on, just for a bit longer – just until Nero was safe.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">So instead of withdrawing, as he knew he should, V continued to fight; magick flaring from his fingers, voice chanting and directing the summoned beasts. The final Nelo fell to V's dark crushing spell, it's armour caving and collapsing upon itself like a tin can as V destroyed it. That just left the Goliath, who had finally started fighting within the last few moments, fire bursting forth from it's belly maw, bellowing as V and Nero had to hit to ground to avoid being roasted alive.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Nero!” V cried out breathlessly. “I'm going to summon once more, please give me two minutes if you can!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nero nodded his understanding, his eyes tracking over his partners body, taking in all the new markings staining his skin, his heart heavy in his chest – this fight was taking too much out of V. Two minutes though, he could do that for V. He wouldn't fail. He shot a grappling hook towards the beast's head, flying through the air rapidly, and preparing his sword for a deadly thrust. It didn't much surprise him when a giant arm rose up to deflect him from his course, and instead he slashed at the appendage, flipping back out of range of those painfully hard fists.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">V retreated slightly from the Goliath's range, directing his summoned creatures to assist Nero, before closing his eyes and beginning to chant once more. A dark purple summoning sigil appeared beneath him, starting to glow as he chanted.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I call out to the Earth to grant me strength, the Heavens for protection. I call upon fire and wind to mete out justice to those who have need. Heed my call, for I am your summoner, and I command thee to come forth to my aid!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The earth started trembling as V's last words were swallowed up in the howling wind, a dark heaviness pressing down upon all in the area. With a startled curse, Nero leapt back from his attack upon the Goliath, just in time for the huge flare of light that a stone Golem dropped out of, right on top of the demon.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">V turned on his heel, words of magick upon his lips, disappearing from sight and reappearing upon the golem's shoulder. Nero let out a yell of encouragement as he saw V atop the golem, directing his attacks, even as he slid behind the beast to hack at it's legs. Springing back quickly, Nero avoided the huge fist hurtling towards him, shooting a rapid succession of bullets into the back of it's head, even as V and the golem took care of the front.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The huge gaping maw on the Goliath's stomach opened widely, a whirlwind of flames erupting from the opening. Nero shouted out in fear as there was no way the Golem would be able to move quick enough – strong he may be, but quick he was not – only to let out a sound of disbelief as a beam of light shot from the singular eye embedded within his head. Light met fire, the magick of both pushing furiously against each other, swaying back and forth, ready to explode upon impact.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Nero!” V cried out in warning. “Get clear!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nero turned and abandoned his position, sprinting away from the fight, even as his mind cried out for him not to leave V behind. Claws dug into his shoulders, lifting him from the ground and spiriting him away faster than he could run, the giant bird winging their way to safety. Once they were a fair distance away, Nero was dropped to the ground where he rolled to his feet, turning in fear to watch the end of the battle before him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">V took a deep breath, silently begging Nero for forgiveness, and slammed his hands against the back of the Golem, channelling every last drop of magic into his summon. His white hair turned black instantly, the sclera of his eyes tainted the same black that his arms and body had turned.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The golem roared out as the magick channelled through him increased, the beam of light intensifying; pushing the fire back further and further. The Goliath cried out as the beam of light obliterated it's fire, slamming into it's body with an astounding force. The surrounding area was flooded with a blinding light, the sound of destruction filling the air. When the light finally faded, and the dust had cleared, Nero stood observing the leftovers of V's final attack. The Goliath had been torn apart by the golem's magic, leaving barely anything left of the demon to identify.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nero whistled lowly in amazement, not having seen V manage this level of destruction before. He turned to congratulate the other man, only to freeze in place as the golem beneath V's feet sank slowly back into the ground; a pool of dark ichor surrounding V's feet.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nero's eyes widened fearfully when he noticed the tendrils of black smoke that were rising off of V's body, his heart falling as he saw V's once snow white hair – so similar to his own – dyed a dark midnight hue. V had his head lowered still, panting in exertion, even as he shuddered with the remnants of his magick coursing throughout his body. Nero caught sight of the black overtaking the white of his eyes, though his heart stopped beating when they rose to meet his own heartbroken blue.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Red.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">V's green eyes were now a bright, demonic red; not a single trace of the man he grew up with and loved, left behind. A dark smile pulled across V's face, white teeth flashing tauntingly towards Nero, even as a ball of dark magick gathered in his hand.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“V...” Nero didn't have a chance to utter more than that single syllable, before he had to throw himself sideways to avoid the spell that whizzed past his head.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Turning disbelieving eyes towards V once more, Nero's worst fears came to terrifying life. When Hendrik had told him that V would die because of his use of magick, Nero had thought that he had meant the magick would kill him – not that V would eventually succumb to the magick itself and turn into the very thing that he had spent his whole life fighting against. He hadn't realised that it would mean V's many sacrifices during his life, that all of his fighting and suffering, would be his downfall.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">And suffering he was, Nero could tell. Even with those dark, cold eyes, laughing at him; Nero could see the despair that lurked beneath, where his V still fought against himself. But Nero knew that he would not be able to win this fight; V had known he wouldn't be able to win, had known the moment he channelled every last drop of himself into that last surge of magick to keep Nero safe. They both knew that there could only be one way for this situation to end; Nero with devastation and heartache, V with a guilty sense of relief; but still, Nero hoped he could change fate.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">With tears in his eyes, Nero brought his blade up into position, steeling his heart as he charged forwards. He dodged the strike of lightning that aimed for him, pulling out his gun and firing over and over into the cackling bird hovering above his head. Most of his shots missed as the bird darted away, but enough of them landed if the rain of feathers and ichor falling from the sky was any indication.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Giant spikes of deadly shadows sprung up beneath Nero's feet, and he only managed to escape being impaled by throwing himself gracelessly to the side, landing heavily upon his shoulder. A quick glance towards V, showed that the other man seemed to be happy watching his summons fight Nero, a smirk of amusement flitting across his face at each drop of his blood they managed to spill.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Gods, Nero was so tired of this fight already; tired and heartsick. He wondered for a moment, if he should just stop fighting and let this dark version of V kill him....but no, he couldn't do that to him. He knew that V, <em>his V,</em> would not want that – would want Nero to fight back; to stop him and not let him continue.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">And so he fought.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He managed to take out the bird first, the magick fuelling the summon seeming to be running low, making it's movements sluggish and uncoordinated. A dozen or so well aimed shots, had it spiralling out of the sky, landing heavily upon the ground before bursting into dark shards and disappearing. The other shadow beast was harder to pin down as it moved beneath the ground almost unseen, springing back up when Nero was least expecting it, or sending spikes of darkness hurtling towards him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Even fighting it above ground was difficult, as it was agile enough to dodge most of his bullets, and the ones that did hit it, sent it into a feral frenzy. Spines almost reminiscent of a hedgehog sprung out from the beast, a few managing to slice Nero as he rolled out of range. He cursed himself for leaving himself so vulnerable, lying upon the ground as he was, when the beast leapt at him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It was pure dumb luck that allowed Nero to gather his sword and thrust it through the throat of the beast, tearing the blade down the length of it's belly. Black ichor splashed Nero's face and body, even as the beast shattered into dark pigments.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Panting on the ground tiredly, Nero could feel exhaustion tug at him, the allure of sleep calling out to him. But there was still one more enemy to defeat – V would not be able to summon the golem again, not so soon; and he wouldn't have enough magick left to resummon the other two beasts.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">At least that is what Nero thought, right up until V waved a casual hand in the air and all three beasts reappeared beside him, each cloaked in a haze of dark malevolence.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What? How?” Nero gasped in dismay. It shouldn't be possible! V hadn't even summoned them with his magick or invocations!</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I can do this all day...<em>Nero</em>.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nero shuddered at just how wrong V sounded as he spoke, his normally smooth, dark voice twisted into something that grated over Nero's nerves, and sent shivers down his spine.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Come. Let's play.” Without another word, V sent the beasts at Nero, laughing mockingly as he scrambled to his feet, dodging the blasts of light and lightning, parrying the blades of shadow aiming for his head.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Two, three times, Nero defeated the beasts; and each time V would merely summon them again with a wave of his hand. Nero knew he wasn't the smartest guy on the team, but that didn't mean that he didn't already know what he had to do to end this seemingly never ending fight. If V was able to call his beasts to his side unendingly, no matter how many times Nero killed them, then the only way to stop them, would be to take out their summoner.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">To kill V.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nero knew this is what he had to do, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. His heart cried out for his childhood friend, his lover and partner, and he kept fighting; hoping against hope, that this time V would run out of magick, and he would be able to take him back to the centre and they could fix him. But V never faltered, never ran out of magick – and the beasts just kept coming. Again, and again, and again.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Nero knew that he wasn't going to be able to defeat them, not with how many times he had been hit now, rock hard fists slamming into his body, sending him sailing over a meter away to land almost upon V's feet. His body shuddered with delayed shocks, electricity running through his muscles, spasms making his weapons fall from his hands. His left leg had been impaled through the thigh, a spike catching him unprepared as he was struck with lightning, and another piercing through his side. Nero liked to think that the electric bird was trying to help him, a shock of lightning striking his side wound, the heat managing to cauterise the wound; but it was more likely he was just having a laugh at Nero's expense.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">V looked down at the broken man laying at his feet, a sneer of derision upon his handsome face, glowing red eyes filled with disgust. With a half step backwards to avoid the blood seeping from Nero, V tutted at him mockingly.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“My, my, I had thought you would have put up a better fight than that, mortal. I have to say, I am quite disappointed in you.” A gleaming silver cane appeared within V's hand, summoned or conjured from who knows where. With the slightly pointed tip, V poked at Nero's wounds, chuckling at the hisses of pain he tried to choke back.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Ah not to worry though, my pets and I will just simply have to go to the centre and test out everyone else's skills.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Turning away from Nero's beaten form, V called for his beasts to follow, moving to climb upon the golem's back as the bird flew over head. Pulling himself to his feet silently, Nero wavered where he stood, re-gripping his sword in his shaking hand. This was his last chance to end this, before someone else got involved. This was the last chance to set V free.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Closing his eyes tightly, unable to watch, Nero stepped forwards, catching V by surprise and causing him to turn; his sword plunged into V's chest, pinning him against the golem that roared in anger. A sudden spike of shadow pierced through his own chest, before every one of the beasts slowly fell to the ground, unresponsive and lifeless.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Both Nero and V tumbled to the ground, Nero casting his blade away, to grasp at his falling lover. The black taint had faded from his hair, eyes and skin; his eyes once more that familiar, beloved green. But he was dying, they both were, and tears fell from their eyes. Nero pressed trembling kisses upon V's face, words of apology falling from his bloodstained lips, begging for forgiveness, even as V murmured the same words back to him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Their voices started to fade, as did their vision, darkness overcoming them; even as they tried to keep the other in their sight. Death would wait for no man, and he had come to collect his due.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I love you Nero.” V's whispered words were so faint, they were barely there.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Love you too V.” Nero's reply went unheard, though he had not the time to feel saddened by this fact, both men having been taken into Death's cool embrace together.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Darkness had fallen, and all teams that were meant to have returned had stumbled back to the centre, all in various states of disarray – all besides Nero and V who's mission was meant to have been located the closest to the centre.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“They should have been back by now.” The Director of the centre spoke worriedly. “The mission was not meant to be difficult.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Perhaps they encountered stronger enemies?” One of the older teams suggested. “We can go out to search for them if you would like.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Perhaps....perhaps it was something else.” Hendrik's voice broke the contemplative silence that had fallen.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">All eyes flew towards the quiet man. “You...you don't think that...?” Hendrik nodded sadly. He'd seen the signs – recognised them. He had seen the dark marks creeping up V's throat, surrounding it and strangling him with it's darkness; had seen the darkness that had stained V's hair black when he had used his magick too much, fading back to it's snowy white only after rest. And he knew that V had very little time left before his time was up.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Then where is Nero?” Demanded one of the younger, cockier members. He had never particularly liked Nero; he couldn't stand his talent, and his protectiveness over the other weak, white haired boy. Hopefully whatever was going on, would take Nero down a peg or two.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I'll go check it out.” Hendrik spoke, and his words were not an offer, but a firm statement of fact.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The director nodded in agreement. “Of course, you of all people would know how to deal with the fallout of this. But I insist on accompanying you.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The two men left the centre, bodies covered in waterproof coats, as rain poured down. They made their way swiftly towards where the younger team had supposed to encounter their mission, the destruction that could be seen as they drew closer, letting the pair know that something had seriously gone wrong with their intel.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Instead of the bodies of empusa surrounding the area, there were at least six dead nelos and what appeared to be the scant remains of....was that a Goliath?! The rubble skittered beneath their feet as they ventured further in, their steps slowing at the sight of one of V's usual summons. The normally smart-arsed bird was lying spread eagled upon the ground, head tilted to the side, eyes glazed over and unseeing. As they stood and stared in shock, the bird started to disappear, fading into wisps of dark smoke, curling and swaying in the wind, until finally it vanished as though it had never existed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Two other eddies of smoke vanished into the air, confirming for both men that their caster was no longer walking among the living. If he had been able to, V would have dismissed the summons himself, and they would have simply disappeared from sight, not the slow, fading disappearance that had taken place.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The steady, confident steps of the men slowed and became hesitant; unwilling to move any faster towards the answer to the question that they wished had never been uttered. Neither man was stupid, and they both knew what it was they would find at the centre of this chaos – the director from his long years of service to the centre, and Hendrik as he had lived through this moment himself – the eerie silence starting to grate on both of their nerves.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Shouldn't they be able to hear Nero's screams and yells of despair and denial? Shouldn't they be able to hear him as he tore through the wreckage around them, destroying everything in his wake to deny the truth? Or had killing his partner broken Nero beyond repair? Was he now knelt beside his frailer partner, both in work and in life, cradling his tainted and marked body close to his chest?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hendrik's foot knocked against another obstruction, his eyes widening as he glanced downwards, tears falling faster at the sight before him. Nero and V lay still as death upon the ground, a backdrop of sickening crimson the frame for the tragic sight of the lovers, curled around each other even in death. The director crouched down slowly, reaching out to feel for a pulse in Nero's neck, shaking his head sadly when there was none to be found.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hendrik did not need to check V, as the disappearance of the tainted marks upon his skin was confirmation enough. Magick had demanded a price, and V had now paid it in full – he was free now. His breath stuttered in his chest as he took in the sight of V's face though, all of the pain and fear that he had carried with him from the moment he had taken up the dark magick had disappeared, leaving behind simply a young man cradled in his lover's arms.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Together they stood before the limp bodies faces crumbling in pain – not shocked by the loss of their strongest team, but saddened all the same. They had known these boys since childhood; had helped to raise and train them into the strong warriors that they had become, and now...now they were gone.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Staring down into Nero's peaceful face, Hendrik had to wonder, if maybe Nero had been stronger than he had all along. Nero had not allowed another to be the one to end V's suffering, but had shared each moment of pain along with him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hendrik hadn't known what would happen when his partner Jackson had chosen magick as his weapon of choice; had only found out much, much later that Jackson had always known the price that was to be paid, but kept him in the dark. Hendrik had felt betrayed that Jackson had hidden this from him, but still he had not hesitated to agree to Jackson's request that he be the one to end things for him when the darkness became too much for him to bear.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">But Hendrik was weak – a coward – and he had not been able to handle the pain of knowing his partner would succumb to the taint. He had allowed himself to falter, and had allowed another, stronger member to take care of Jackson whilst out on a mission. He had waited at the centre all day long, tears falling when he saw his partner's body being carried back in the arms of the other, cursing himself for his cowardice. Each moment he stood there waiting for them to bring his partner home, Hendrik had remembered the look of pain and betrayal that had filled Jackson's eyes as he walked away. He'd known what was going to happen; but still he had not hesitated.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">But Nero....he had fought to remain by V's side up until the very end, and had done his duty – he had not failed V like Hendrik had failed Jackson. He had even chosen death, rather than living, and Hendrik could not fault him for not wishing to continue on without the other man; the pair's bond having been incredibly strong.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The director pulled a flask filled with magical fire from his coat pocket, opening it up and tipping the flame into his hand. Silently, he cast the flames upon the bodies of his fallen comrades, and spoke a quiet prayer for their departed souls; only Hendrik there to listen to his heartfelt dirge.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“To you who fought and died for us, we thank you for your sacrifices. We honour you, and your names will not be forgotten. Farewell friends and brothers, we shall see you again when it is our time!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Flames leapt up from the ground, the intertwined bodies quickly catching fire and consuming the pair. Smoke filled the air as the two silent members to the centre stood watching, until rain started to fall upon the ashes left behind, each person blaming the wetness upon their cheeks upon the sky's own tears.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hendrik finally turned away, eyes closed in grief, heart breaking all over again.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yes, we will meet again one day. All of us. But until then, my friends, be happy together. Goodbye.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">And without another look, he turned and headed back to the centre once more, steps steady and resolute.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>